


I'm Not Tired...

by SpaceFunClubs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Pet Names, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Singing, bratty dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceFunClubs/pseuds/SpaceFunClubs
Summary: When Dan slips into one of his bratty moods after filming and recording all day with Arin and refuses to go to bed, Arin does all his best to make his Sweet Siren fall asleep.. even if it means singing to him~.





	I'm Not Tired...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This here's my first fanfic I've written in years, so be gentle with me! I really owe it all to my partner for getting me into Egobang and our separate RP's for giving me the inspiration to write better~. Plus worth noting that (headcanon wise) Arin and Dan in a Queerplatonic Relationship (read more about it here: http://wiki.asexuality.org/Queerplatonic) and Suzy is OK with it. c:
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!

Night had dawned in the Grumps office. Arin and Danny had just finished recording another episode, and they had been filming for a good 10 hours, what with their regular gaming sessions and 10 Minute Power Hour and all. They were pooped.

Well, at least half of them were pooped.

Arin yawned and stretched on the Grump couch, as he reached over and turned off the mic for the day, feeling accomplished. Man, are Ryan and Matt gonna have a field day tomorrow editing. He finally stood up, still stretching his arms out, and turned towards Danny, with his legs placed sideways atop of the couch while he tightly hugged his big sleeping Pikachu plush.

“Alright, dude, it’s time to hit the sack.” Arin said “It’s been a long day.” He could just feel the soft welcoming warmth being wrapped around blankets and pillows, it felt like he hasn’t slept in days. Unfortunately, his partner wasn’t feeling it.

“Nuh-uh!” Danny replied softly while shaking his head no. He was still cuddling with the plush as he looked up towards Arin with a pouty face, still speaking with a soft, yet slightly whiny, voice, “I wanna spend more time with you~.”

Arin frustratingly sighed. It was one of those nights again. One of those nights where Danny slips into his bratty moods and refuses to do what he’s told, and it’s hard for him to snap out of. This often included refusing to go to bed and just wanting to spend more time with Arin, even when he’s clearly tired. Arin kneeled towards Danny and placed his hands above his shoulders.

“Come on, Dan, we’ve been filming all day. Aren’t you the least bit of tired?” Arin asked, tilting his head softly on his shoulder with a soft expression on his face. Oh, how he desperately wanted Dan to listen to him.

“I’m not tired~,” Danny whined. Of course, Arin expected this. It’s hard to break Danny out of his bratty mood when acting softly towards him. _Dammit_ , he thought. _Time for Plan B…_

“Ok, dude, how about this... You can stay over for tonight, and we can snuggle together. Suzy won’t mind, of course. Deal?” Arin grinningly asked. This was sure to get Dan’s attention…

Danny then smiled real big and giggled, holding his plush closer and tighter. “Ok, Big Cat~!!”

Arin’s face lit up. Finally, Dan was complying. He chuckled as he started walking towards the office exit, eager to drive Danny home and catch some shut eye with him. “You coming, baby bear?” He called out.

Danny excitedly stood up from the couch, rushing towards Arin while still holding onto the Pikachu plush. He nearly tripped over from all the excitement rushing towards his body as he followed behind Arin.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, man!” Arin chuckled lightly as they made it to the exit. He noticed that Danny was still carrying his plush, growing a confused look on his face staring at it. “You gonna bring that with you?” He asked while pointing towards it.

“Mmhmm!” Danny replied softly while smiling widely. Man, Arin forgot how much Dan can act like a child while in his brat mindset, but he didn’t mind it. As long as it makes Dan happy, then he’s happy.

“Alright, but try to make some cuddling room between us, OK? He’s pretty huge, after all.” Arin chuckled as he closed the office door from outside and locked it for the night. They both proceeded to go to Arin’s car and drive themselves home.

***

Both the boys had gotten settled at Arin’s house. Suzy took the news willingly and slept in her spare bedroom for the night. She never minded her husband helping out his best friend in situations like this, as long as it made all three of them happy, of course.

Arin was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, while Danny waited in his room, lying down on the bed while hugging his plush tighter and tighter as he kept on waiting. “Arinnnn, hurry uppp~!” Danny whined. He couldn’t bear waiting another minute for his Big Cat.

“Gimme one more sec, Dan!” Arin replied with toothpaste still in his mouth. He then quickly rinsed his mouth out and made his way to his room, flopping down onto the bed and snuggling up to Dan. “How’s my baby bear doing~?” He asked his Sweet Siren in a deep cute voice while blowing raspberries on his chest.

“ARIN, OH MY GOD, STOP~!” Dan giggled happily as he squealed and squirmed about. His hands managed to reach over to Arin’s sides as he began tickling him back in sweet revenge.

“Whoa, what are you-“ Arin quickly got cut off as the older man began tickling him. “OH MY GOD, THAT TICKLES, HOLY SHIT~!” He laughed throughout while squirming and kicking. Dan eventually stopped after a moment and yawned lightly while stretching. Arin managed to catch his breath and sat up, looking at Dan while smiling softly and shaking his head.

“Look at you, Dan. You’re so tired~. Come on~.” Arin crawled up to Dan a bit as he gently wrapped his arms around his sides and pushed themselves down to the bed. He looked at Dan softly and nuzzled his face, making the older man giggle. He wrapped themselves in big soft blankets, getting comfortable. “How about we all go sleep now, hmm?” Arin asked softly.

Dan furrowed his brow as a pouty look dawned on his face. “Nuh-uh! I’m not tired!” Danny whined as he crossed his arms in protest while making a “Hmph!” sound. Arin let out a frustrated sigh. _This is gonna be tougher than I thought._

“Well...” Arin started as he reached over to grab Danny’s Pikachu plush and handed it to him. “I’ll let you cuddle with you Pikachu~.” he offered in a sing-song voice. Danny grabbed the plush and hugged it tightly, smiling softly.

“Thank you, but Pikachu and I still say no~.” Danny replied as he stuck his tongue out. Arin frowned at Danny’s snarky remark. “Little brat.” He said within clenched teeth.

Arin almost ran out of ideas. At this point, it looked like he wasn’t going to get some sleep alongside Dan. As Danny fiddled about with his plush, Arin looked around in thought, drawing his eyes back and forth.

 _Come on, Arin, think! There’s gotta be some way to make Dan fall asleep!_ He thought. And then it dawned on him: singing his partner to sleep. Arin never considered himself a good singer, aside from his rapping skills on Starbomb, as Danny was the much more talented one that could make everyone lose their minds over. It made him feel.. self conscious. But really, what is there left to do when your amazingly talented partner won't sing himself to sleep?

 _Screw it._ He thought. _If Dan won't fall asleep, then I'll make him!_ Arin turned towards Danny's side of the bed and softly hugged him, moving his face towards his.

“Hey Dan~..” Arin softly whispered in Dan's ear.Danny jolted a bit with surprise, hugging his plush tighter through the younger man's soft whispers.

“Y-yes, Arin?” He replied while turning his head a bit to face Arin’s. He softly turned around to face Arin, looking at him with big eyes. His cheeks flushed in pretty pink in response.

“Does my little bratty boy want some cuddles~?” Arin whispered again, playing with Danny's soft curly hair. God, he couldn't deny that he was gorgeous for someone who just turned 40.

“Mmhmm~.” Dan said sleepily, as he slowly cuddled himself up to Arin’s chest, hearing his soft heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around Arin’s neck, smiling softly through his boyfriend's warmth. Arin continued to play with Danny's hair, so curly and fluffy and oh-so-soft~.

Dan softly yawned. All this warmth and Arin’s soft touches were making him sleepy. But he didn't want to fall asleep just yet, no way.

“Arinnnn~.” he whined. Arin stopped playing with Dan's hair for a bit and met his gaze towards his partner’s eyes. “What do you need, love~?”

“I don’t wanna go to sleepppp~” the older man whined as he hugged Arin tightly, dragging his arms from his neck to his sides. Arin chuckled lightly, taking amusement from Danny’s bratty behavior.

“God, you’re so adorable.” He whispered softly, pulling Dan closer to his chest. He started playing with his hair softly again, placing soft kisses on his forehead. Dan let out a silent pouty moan, trying to keep himself awake. _Now’s my chance..._

“You know, my baby bear…” Arin broke the short silence as he softly whispered, “I know a little cute song that’ll make you fall asleep~.” He chuckled lightly in response, as he mentally prepared himself for his atrocious singing.

“Oh?” Dan sleepily responded, slowly drawing his eyes towards Arin’s face. “W-What is it?” He started to draw little circles on Arin’s chest, keeping himself amused.

Arin took a deep breath, as he hugged his partner tightly and played with his hair. He then began to sing quietly:

_“Somebody’s taking a train to Sleepytime Junction…”_

Danny’s eyes widened up a bit as he recognized the playful tune he once used way back when. His cheeks started to blush in a soft shade of red.

_“Somebody is so tired, he can barely function…_

_So he’s hopping on that train to Sleepytime Junction…”_

Arin started to become comfortable the more and more he continued singing. He paused as he watched Dan pressed his face amongst his chest, hiding his hot red face in embarrassment. Arin smirked and lightly chuckled as he went back to singing:

_“Somebody’s taking a train to Sleepytime Junction…”_

Dan began to relax a bit, revealing his face to Arin, as he slowly started to drift off...

_“‘All aboard!’ Cries the engineer!_

_Sleepytime Junction is so near~!”_

Dan jolted a bit from the lyrics and giggled to himself, pulling himself close to his partner. Arin hugged him tighter, as he finally finished in a soft voice:

_“Somebody’s taking a train to Sleepytime Junction~...”_

“How’s that~?” He asked happily. He noticed Dan let out a soft yawn and finally started to doze off. “You’re so sweet, Arin~...” he softly breathed out, letting Arin’s warmth and heartbeat consume him to sleep.

Arin smiled softly. _Mission accomplished. Bratty boy is finally in bed, and I didn’t have to break a sweat._ He reached over a bit to turn off the light by his nightstand, and pulled Dan close to him, keeping themselves warm in the heavy blankets.

“I love you, my Sweet Siren~.” He whispered softly to Dan. Arin kissed his forehead as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“I love you too, my Big Cat~.” Dan managed to whisper in his sleep-induced state. He kept himself close to Arin, hearing his heartbeat and having his warm body up against him was enough to keep him asleep. Arin gently smiled, as he held Dan close to him, enjoying his soft breathing and gentle touches.

Both the boys were pooped, as they fell fast asleep into each other’s arms, enjoying the sweet silence of the night and their warmth, not letting go~. It was truly magical~.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all~! So as stated earlier, I recently got into Game Grumps thanks to my partner, and not to mention they got me into shipping Egobang, and now I'm just stuck in Egobang hell, lol. I gained a lot of writing cues thanks to our RP's, so I might've had a knack of repeating adjectives over and over thanks to that, so I apologize for that!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you for reading~!


End file.
